disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.43.41_am.png|8 year old Elsa sleeping 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|'Anna:' ''(whispers) "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|''(sleepily)'' "Anna, go back to sleep." 10007246_10152231133376855_1308949881_o.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" Tumblr mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1 1280.png|Anna and Elsa building Olaf YoungAE.jpg|Elsa and Anna Olaf's creation.png|"Hi, I'm Olaf." Little Anna and Elsa with Olaf.jpg|Elsa smiling at Anna Little elsa-little anna.png|Whee! Young elsa.jpg|"Hang on!" Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg|Elsa holding Anna 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png|"But it was an accident." Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Elsa with her mother and sister 2014-01-12 05.59.31 am.png Pabbie Frozen3.jpg 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png 2014-01-12 06.00.58 am.png Pabbie Frozen Memories.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-665.jpg Olafdream.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Pabbieprophocy.jpg 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg|Elsa staring at the window Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png|Uh-oh! 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|12 year-old Elsa 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png|12-year-old Elsa with parents 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|18 year-old Elsa saying goodbye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12 07.23.15 am.png|''Be the good girl...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|''...you always have to be'' 2014-01-12 07.23.31 am.png|''Conceal, don't feel..." 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|"...put on a show'' 2014-01-12 07.23.52 am.png|''Make one wrong move...'' 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''...and everyone will know'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...'' 2014-01-12 07.24.54 am.png|''...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see...be the good girl you always have to be'' 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Annaincoronationday.png|Hi there! Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned queen at her coronation. Thenewqueenofarendelle.png Welcometothewnewqueen.png|"Get it together...control it!" 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Queenelsaofarendelle.png Clapsfromarendellepeoples.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2244.jpg Theprincessandthenewqueen.png Princessandqueen.png Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png|(both sniff) "Chocolate!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Anna laughing together Frozen Sisters.png Duque-weselton.jpg 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2351.jpg Dukemeetannaelsa.jpg The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Weselton's wig!!! Anna-elsa-duke-of-weselton.jpg|Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg|"Sorry..." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Frozen-disneyscreencaps-2441.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Metooanna.png|"Me too." Itisjustcannot.png 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png 2014-01-17_10.52.44_am.png Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Elsa Shocked.jpg|"Wha...?" 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"...Marriage?" Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png|"Wait, slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Shockedanna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg|"May I talk to you, please? Alone?" Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png|"No." 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine. You can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png|"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg|Now, excuse me..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party is over. Close the gates." Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this any more!" Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Elsa: "Enough, Anna." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said, ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Shockedelsa.png Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! Whatshouldido.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water, and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' letitgo4.png|''Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.'' letitgo11.png|''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them knoow. Well now they know!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' slam_the_door.png|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsadontcare.png|''I don't care what they're going to say!'' letitgo13.png|''Let the storm rage on...the cold never bothered me anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Elsa_just_before_she_runs_to_the_other_side.jpg|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. elsa_stairs.png|''...with the wind and sky!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! Let it go!'' snowflake_big.png|''Here I stand and here I'll stay! elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-3842.jpg Elsa43.png|''I'm never going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa throwing the crown and forgetting the past. Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''Let it go!'' LIG 3.png|''And I'll rise like the break of daawn!'' 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...Let it go!'' LIG 26.png|''Here...I ...stand..." Elsa the snow queen 2013.jpg|"in the light of day!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' It's Gone.png|''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... Elsawithbluedress.png Tumblr mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o6 1280.png|"I never knew what I was capable of." tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|""No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am..." 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...without hurting anybody." Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6412.jpg|"Olaf?" tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png|Elsa realizing that she created Olaf. 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png|Elsa remebers what happened 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png Afraidelsa.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png Ftftifreprise.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna." 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|''Please go back home, your life awaits.'' Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png|''Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.'' Anna: Yeah, but-'' 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Elsasingingreprisesong.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!'' Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg|''What do I not know?'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Elsa's_stress.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Youarenotsafehere.png|''You're not safe here!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!!!!!" 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png|Gasp! Annaareyouokay.png|First sees Kristoff Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png 44225677.jpg|Anna: "No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|The desolation of Elsa. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No. Please." Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png|Elsa's castle is under attack! Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png Elsa_reaching_for_the_camera.jpg|Elsa defending herself 235676433.jpg Usetheicepower.png Hans-Queen Elsa.png|Elsa's "evil" face Elsasawhans.png|What am I doing? frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg|Elsa sees her chandelier about to fall on her! frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8478.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up! 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintry curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Snow Queen Hans.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Hans-and Snow Queen.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png|Hans: "Anna has not returned." Elsa-Hans.png|Hans: "If you would just stop the winter." Elsa and hans.PNG|"Bring back summer..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|"Please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png Runelsa.png Hans-elsa-storm.jpg takecareofmysister.jpg|"Just take care of my sister!" Prince-hans-and-elsa.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10057.jpg Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png|Hans: "Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Tumblr n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco9 1280.png Hans-elsa-hd.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa.jpg Hans-elsa1.jpg Hans-elsa2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-13h21m50s114.png Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg Tumblr mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1 1280.png annaandelsafrozen2.png|"Anna!!" annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No, no!" Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen6.png annaandelsafrozen7.png Annaandelsafrozen9.png 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Annawasaliveagain.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10333.jpg|"I love you." Trueloveofthesisters.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Love_can_thaw....png|"Love!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter has banished. Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10454.jpg Iknowyoucandoit.png Frozen anna and elsa.jpg|"Oh,Olaf!" 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg Thetwolovelysisters.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10789.jpg|"Are you ready." 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-10801.jpg elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10846.jpg|"We're never closing them again." 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." 2014-01-12 05.25.24 am.png 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png|Elsa and Anna skating together 2014-01-12_05.26.05_am.png Arendelle's Citizens.jpg 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2903.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-665.jpg ''Frozen Fever Frozen fever 8.jpg|Elsa with Anna's birthday cake Frozen fever 5.jpg|Arranging Anna's birthday party Frozen-Fever-41.png|"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Frozen fever 18.png|Elsa gently scolds Olaf Frozen fever 12.jpg Frozen-Fever-42.png Frozen Fever 31.jpg Frozen fever 14.jpg Frozen fever 2.jpg|Looking over her sleeping sister Frozen-Fever-40.png Be your birthday date.png|Elsa Frozen fever 1.jpg|Elsa and her sister Frozen-Fever-43.png Frozen fever 15.jpg Elsa-and-anna-looking-at-the-clock-in-frozen-fever.jpeg Frozen-Fever-47.jpg Frozen fever 4.jpg|Elsa and her family Frozen fever 16.jpg Frozen-Fever-50.jpg Frozen Fever 32.jpg Frozen fever 13.jpg Anna-holding-all-her-gifts-from-elsa-in-frozen-fever.jpeg Frozen-Fever-51.jpg Frozen fever 10.jpg Frozen-Fever-49.jpg Frozen fever 9.jpg Frozen fever 20.jpg Frozen-Fever-45.jpg Frozen fever 11.jpg Frozen-Fever-46.jpg Frozen Fever 27.jpg Frozen fever 17.jpg Frozen Fever 38.png Frozen-Fever-55.jpg|Anna feeding Elsa Frozen-Fever-44.jpg|Elsa in bed Television It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa and Anna in the background Once Upon a Time'' Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 2.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 1.jpg Anna and Elsa Once Upon a Time 4.png Ouat401hd 0560.jpg Ouat401hd 0566.jpg 403UrnDiscovery.png OUAT-S4-E3-Elsa-Snow-Queen.png|Ingrid stands beside her neice ouat 4x03 11.JPG Screen-Shot-2014-10-14-at-2.08.35-PM.png|Hans is frozen ouat_snowqueenelsa.png|Ingrid reveals she is Elsa's aunt Once-Upon-a-Time-4x06-Family-Business-Elsa-learning-to-control-her-powers.jpg ingrid anna.png|Ingrid meets her other neice, Anna OUAT-406-3.png once-upon-a-time-princess-elsa.png Chocolate.jpg 1000px-408ElsaTrapped.png|How Elsa was trapped within the urn... Urn 322.png 1402512567add3b-original-1.jpg OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-2.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-3.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-6.JPG|Elsa's complete transformation OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-7.JPG|Elsa's gloves OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-10.JPG|Elsa removed one of her gloves... OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-12.JPG|...and showed her power! OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-13.JPG|Elsa's power OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-16.JPG OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-19.JPG|Full back shot of Elsa 322ElsaWalks.png OUAT_S3E22_Elsa-21.JPG Once Upon A Time S04E01 1080p KissThemGoodbye Net 0252.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-4x01-A-Tale-of-Two-Sisters-Elsa-Blasting-Car-with-Leroy-and-Sleepy-Driving1.jpg 402 05.png 402 08.png onc402_033_051.jpg Prince Neal 404.png 405_25.png ouat 4x05 7.JPG Tumblr inline nevhzw8Sf01r3sgat.jpg 408LocatorSpell.png 408Fireworks.png Once-Upon-a-Time-4x09-Fall-Elsa-holding-out-Annas-necklace.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Recap-Season-4-Episode-10-Fall.jpg Photo-3.png 410HappyIngrid.png Shattered-Sight-Once-Upon-a-Time-Recap-51828.jpg 4x10 Anna Elsa Ingrid adieux larmes.png 411ElsaAtAnnaWeeding3.jpg Elsa OUAT finale .jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Galleries